On the final mounting of interior components in an aircraft, it is customary at present to fasten components, such as, for example, side covering panels, dada panels, light strips, etc., individually to the aircraft structure and in so doing to connect component-side sections of relevant supply lines, such as, for example, electric lines, air-conducting lines of an aircraft air-conditioning system or pipelines serving for water supply in an aircraft cabin, to corresponding aircraft-side sections of the supply lines. Since each component has to be positioned as accurately as possible before it is fastened to the aircraft structure, the final mounting of interior components in an aircraft cabin is very time-consuming. Furthermore, owing to the limited mounting space in the aircraft cabin, it is as a rule comparatively difficult in particular to connect the supply lines.
It is known from DE 10 2009 023 391 A1 to preassemble and test interior components intended for mounting in an aircraft cabin as extensively as possible outside the aircraft. In particular, large modules which may comprise a plurality of overhead luggage compartments, a plurality of side covering panels and other interior components, such as, for example, electric lines, air-conducting lines of an aircraft air-conditioning system or pipelines serving for water supply in the aircraft cabin, personal service units and personal service channels, are to be preassembled and tested outside the aircraft, optionally with the aid of a suitable assembly apparatus, described in DE 10 2009 023 391 A1. Subsequently, the large modules are to be transported, for example by means of a transporting apparatus described in DE 10 2009 023 393 A1, into a final mounting position in an aircraft fuselage element. To fasten the large modules to the transporting apparatus and the aircraft structure, holders described in DE 10 2009 023 400 A1 and DE 10 2009 023 401 A1 may be used. However, a plurality of large modules comprising interior components may possibly be difficult to handle.